


Artist

by Saazbaum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saazbaum/pseuds/Saazbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every evening, when Slaine put in front of itself white linen and took a pencil in his hand, I sat down next to him, and quietly looked how he was drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on English, so i can make some mistakes. I am sorry for it.

Every evening, when Slaine put in front of himself white linen and took a pencil in his hand, I sat down next to him, and quietly looked how he was drawing. 

I also once tried. I have never had a possibility to take up this in earnest, visiting the special courses every week and practicing for a few long hours in a day, but the long time I dreamed to learn it. I spent much paint and pencils, and understood that my pictures did not get very beautiful, continued to spoil a paper, satisfied with a simple hope that once I will learn to draw better. But as though I tried nothing beautiful appeared on my linen.

I knew physics better than all in my class, because only to me this object was really interesting. A school textbook I could read for a week, and on a shelf in my room there are many books about mechanics and molecular physics, steam-engines and guided thermonuclear synthesis. I taught it because I like it.

I met Slaine in the third class of senior school. Then we became both class-mates and neighbours. He lived in a large house together with older brother, while I lived with lder sister, and the loss of parents in early age became our first theme for conversation. On a road home we spoke about everything, and when he unexpectedly said about that he is able to draw, I became interested by him yet more. Slaine showed to me the new album with fresh pictures and not able to hide from me a few charters on competitions that I have long asked to show them to me, even though he said that he had nothing.

Our a brother and sister were not against our commonunication. Yuki was glad for me, because with the best a friend will be not so lonely, and Klancain I saw the pair of one times only, but also on the stories of Slaine he was a good man.

Slaine was a creative and really talented man, but he could not learn physics, mathematics and chemistry. He could learn the theme of lesson and tell it to the teacher, but then forget it, and he could not correct it in anyway. I understood him. He never complained, that for him something does not turn out, in contrast to those who like to be spared. From it I began to respect Slaine yet more.

Than more we communicated and approached, so much the better I began to understand that I feel to him not only friendly attachment. Long time I tried to get rid from that obtrusive idea, but the more I told myself in reverse, the understood stronger, that had time to fall in love.

Over the years, when we were twenty, and we both studied in an university, I did that about what felt spared. I fell out with my best friend. I was not able to remember why and how it happened.

It was ashamed me. I do not know, who I was - by an egoist, owner, or by whom yet worse, - but I was able to make Slaine angry, and to do it was very difficult. But restrain itself was more difficult to me. I had a desire to tell him about everything and leave off to pretend, but I was afraid to be rejected. I was ready to stand, only not to give out itself and not lose еру иуые friend. It was a foolish decision.

It is raining whole day. After studies, when Slaine a long time ago went home, Yuki called to me. Near the house Slaine was hit by a car. In this weather on the road can happen anything.

That night seemed to me incredibly long. When Yukine urgently called to a job, I was left alone with Klancain. It was hard for him to think about he can be alone, without his brother and friend. 

Slaine was still alive. I felt enormous relief, but the anxiety did not go away.

Slaine will be alive, but he anymore will be never able to walk.

Every evening, when Slaine put in front of itself white linen and took a pencil in his hand, I sat down next to him, and quietly looked how he was drawing. I would be never able to draw the same beautiful sea as he.

Slaine cope with his problem. He tried not to think about it, how hard it sometimes was not. He was smiling when he was doing things what he like, feeling hisself a little happier than usual.

I'm not being distracted followed his hand, but then quietly sighed, slowly and carefully rested my head on his shoulder.

"Forgive me". I said quietly, putting my hand on the wheel of the wheelchair.

Slaine put down her pencil and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you too". He answered, but i did not dare to tell him about my feelings.


End file.
